


Three's Company

by enby-crowley (probablypadders)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), i'm just a soft bastard writing the content i want to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablypadders/pseuds/enby-crowley
Summary: Crowley falls in love for the second time in his long, long life; this time with a little black cat.A series of vignettes featuring our favourite demon being a bit of a softie





	Three's Company

“Oh, Crowley,  _ look _ .”

As they swing into Crowley’s usual parking spot outside A. Z. Fell & Co, the demon glances to the store front where Aziraphale is pointing at— a cat?

He’s barely got the Bentley in park before the angel is out on the pavement, approaching the animal slowly and sinking into a crouch perhaps a foot away, his hand outstretched as he clicks his tongue. The cat is jet-black with a narrow, angular face, a little on the skinny side but otherwise unremarkable, but the plaintive mew it gives before leaning into Aziraphale’s hand melts the angel’s heart like softened butter.

“Oh, what a sweet little thing. What brings you here, hmm? Don’t you have a home to go to?”

Crowley has been keeping his distance to let Aziraphale enjoy the moment without scaring the cat away, but as his gaze drops from the angel to the scrap of black fur at his feet something unprecedented happens.

With a curious little trill, the cat pads towards the Bentley casual as you like and winds himself around Crowley’s ankle.

Animals tended to avoid Crowley - self preservation he supposed - but this little thing doesn’t seem at all afraid of him.

Dropping slowly to one knee, Crowley reaches a hand towards the cat and lets a low, curious noise rumble in the back of his throat, more animal than human. He wills his fingers not to tremble as it headbutts his palm, nudging him into petting the soft fur and when he obliges he feels it  _ purring. _ At  _ him. _

His heart skips a beat and just like that, he falls in love.

Without a thought he miracles himself and the cat into the back room of Aziraphale’s shop so he can sit cross-legged on the floor without getting Someone-knows-what on his jeans - it’s a risky move but the cat doesn’t appear fazed, climbing into Crowley’s lap and continuing to rub against him as the demon resumes his hesitant petting.

Aziraphale gently clearing his throat finally brings Crowley back into the present and he looks up with a sheepish smile, his fingers stilling for a moment until the bundle fur in his lap mewls in protest.

“I’ve booked the little mite in with a local vet, dear boy; if it already has an owner we owe it to them to try and make contact before we get too attached.”

Owners. Right.

Crowley’s fingers twitch and he selfishly hopes it’s a stray; he knows getting attached to something with such a short lifespan compared to his own will only end in heartache but for once, he thinks it might be worth it.

He’d better let Aziraphale handle the vet visit, just in case.

***

“How old did you say he was, angel?”

“Four or five, the vet thought; apparently it’s hard to tell after the first year.”

Fully grown, then. 

“And he’s not— what about his owners?"

“The vet telephoned the number on his micro-chip but they surrendered the poor little thing.” Aziraphale would have staged a miraculous intervention if necessary to ensure this outcome, but he didn’t feel the need to tell Crowley as much; his love being happy was the most important thing at the end of the day.

And happy he is. The cat had made a beeline for Crowley as soon as Aziraphale brought him back to the bookshop and was now curled up in his lap, letting Crowley make a fuss of him.

Golden eyes meet green and before Crowley can talk himself around, the warmth of a miracle is flowing through his fingers where they’ve settled against sleek black fur. 

The cat blinks and shivers with a curious little trill, then leans into Crowley’s touch, purring. With a soft, secret smile, Crowley rubs the soft fur of his cheek and presses a quick kiss to the top of his head.

“You and your dad have made me soft, pair of bastards.” he murmurs without heat, plucking his newly ageless companion off his knees and stretching out on his side along the sofa, leaving room for the bundle of fur to settle against his chest.

Aziraphale feels the shimmer of occult energy the miracle produces but a question dies on his lips when he pauses in the doorway with two mugs of tea, taking in the sight before him and falling just a little bit further in love. He shifts his coffee table closer to the sofa with a wave and sets Crowley’s tea aside for him, then squats to kiss his demon’s forehead, claiming his lips when Crowley lifts his head to pout.

Aziraphale settles into his armchair and the three of them while away the afternoon in comfortable quiet— Crowley soon dozes off with their as-yet-unnamed companion still curled into him, and Aziraphale tucks a soft tartan blanket around Crowley before returning to his book with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to add to this in the future as and when inspiration strikes, for this and more GO fic feel free to follow me on Tumblr at enby-crowley ♥
> 
> also for reference purposes, the kitty is an Oriental Shorthair!


End file.
